Together We Cry
by KaylinNeya
Summary: She hit me... and i felt it. The only possible way i could feel it was if she was a...No thats impossible, isn't it?" Please R&R, a bit of fun writing for me. I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

****

Right, this will be interesting. I know that there are loads of people who have written imprint stories but i wanted to have a go myself. Its all good writing practise. Let me know what you think. i'm not sure how much i'll write. if people seem to like it then i my write more.

**A note to those who read my other fanfic, i didn't kill Edward in this one XD**

**This is just a bit of fun for me to give me a little break from writing my other one. i wont forget about it so dont worry. i dont have a beta and dont plan on having for this one so excuse any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: we know the drill, Stephanie rocks and owns everyone and everything. that is except Charlotte who is my own character. **

**Enjoy**

**SM**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

She'd really gone. No matter how much I thought about it I had to remind myself of that fact everyday. Bella and her precious cold one were married and hiding out in another state by now. I should be happy for her, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that she would have been so much better off had she picked me. At least for me she wouldn't have had to change. She could be that same old Bella, still with her family, still have her friends, and she could be with the other person that she loved.

She had been bitten about 4 months ago; Edward had called and told me. He thought he was doing the right thing by her but it had only made me feel worse. She had spent 3 long days suffering in total agony to become one of those leeches like her family. It was the ultimate sacrifice; her life and soul for an eternity with Edward. Now her heart would never beat again and she would share the translucent skin of her family.

What I would never be able to fathom was how she could make that decision over choosing me and never having to change a thing.

She was… alive (sort of), married and happy and I knew there was nothing I could do now to change that. I had to accept that she had left, 6 months ago, and I needed to get on with my own life. I had begun living hers, trying to workout what she would be doing and thinking, and it had taken me a little while to stop.

I honestly wondered sometimes if I had imprinted on her. It seemed the only explanation to the way I was feeling and the strength of my love for her. With her gone, it had felt like my heart had been ripped out and had gone with her.

I always thought of her; more now then when she was here. I had asked her many times before she left if she was really sure. He had left her before and I promised her that if he ever did again, I would personally hunt him down and destroy him. She had laughed, thinking I was joking, but I had never hidden the serious tone in my voice.

"Come on man. You've never been like this before. We all thought you had the emotional range of a teaspoon. We'll all be jumping off a cliff with you in a second," Quil's voice ran through my thoughts.

"We do that anyway," I replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, sorry." I stopped running. I hated felling like this myself so I couldn't imagine what it was like for the other to have to go through it too every time we phased.

God and Sam seemed to be the only people who knew why were still out running perimeters all the time. We hadn't heard or smelt anything since the Cullen's had left.

"Because it keeps you all out of trouble," Sam's voice penetrated my thoughts with a laugh, "You and Embry can go home now. Me and the other have it covered and you two have been working extra hard."

"Ok. You still on for the Beach Party tonight?" I asked before I phased back.

"Yeah, Emily and I have the food covered. We'll be there." And with that I changed back and pulled on the jeans I had removed from my leg strap.

The peace and quite was relieving. Most of the time it was a burden to link minds with the pack whenever we phased; especially when one of us, mainly me, was going through an emotional rollercoaster.

I began to walk home. I could run and be home in about 10 minutes but I felt like a quite walk and decided to take the long way. The trail took me passed First Beach, where the party was going to be tonight. The wood was already piled high, ready to be lit. I veered off the track, deciding to walk along the beach instead.

I hadn't paid much attention to them until I was walking directly towards them but there was a group of girls also walking along the beach. There were 6 of them, all dressed lightly for the unusually mild weather. I recognised them from school, but there was one on the end who caught my eye.

She had long, chocolate coloured hair but unusually, she had a thick, straight fringe that sat on her forehead, framing her soft, smiling face. She wore a pale blue vest top and jeans that hugged her subtle, feminine curves. Me eyes were uncontrollably drawn to her and all I could do was gaze in awe. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but she seemed modest about it, not overstated and braggish like her friends. I guessed she was about my age as she was with girls from my year.

She was someone new, defiantly not from around here judging by her paler complexion.

I was about 100 meters away from them when one of them noticed me. It was Sophie Mahy, a tall, slender, blond bombshell who had nearly every man alive captivated. She must have told the others because I saw them go all giggly and whispery. I could hear everything they said even with the distance.

"That's Jacob Black. He's one of Sam's boys," one explained.

"He was hooked on a senior called Bella Swan until she left to marry her Cullen. You know, Edward, we told you about him before." Sophie mentioned.

"Wow, I never knew he looked like that under his shirt. I've never reall paid that much attention to him but he's huge." another commented.

It wasn't the usual reaction I got by girls but I remembered I was walking along the beach in nothing but a pair of old jeans. I usually hid the fact that I had the physique of a 25 year old as best as I could, even though my height was something I could do nothing about. Sam always had us fighting fit and it did look like I worked out everyday.

It appeared that the girls were giving the brunette the rundown on the local people. I moved further down the beach to give them a wider birth but I caught the eyes of the girl on the end and a robot seemed to take over. I began walking straight towards them. What the hell was I doing? This was not like me.

As I got closer she dropped her eyes shyly but smiled. Sophie spoke up,

"Jake, what a nice surprise. How is your spring break going?" she was being unusually friendly.

"Fine thanks," I mumbled, unable to take my eyes off the new girl. She was beginning to squirm under my gaze but she kept smiling. The robot took over again and I held my hand out to her.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Jacob Black," she put her hand in mine and I bought it to my lips, kissing it softly. It was like something out of a romance film, full of gushy chivalry. This really was unlike me. She blushed and giggled.

"Charlotte Brown. Nice to meet you too," her voice was soft and sweet; music to my ears. What did shock me was that she was British. Her accent was truly captivating and I could have listened to her all day. I smiled, letting go of her hand.

"A bit cold for just a pair of jeans isn't it?" one of the other girls, Lucy Jenkins, spoke up.

"Not really," I said turning to her," I was out for a run," I could feel Charlotte's eyes gazing at my bare chest and I couldn't help but tense my stomach slightly. I turned to her and smiled again.

"What ever. Come on, let's go," Lucy huffed and dragged the girls past me. I chuckled to myself and carried on walking. I had only taken a few steps when I turned around,

"Charlotte, there a party here tonight. It starts at 6 if your interested?" I asked her, my confidence booming. She was about to say something when Lucy piped up.

"We've already been invited," and she took Charlotte's arm and pulled her away.

I turned back and laughed to myself. Then it hit me what I had just done. What the hell had gotten into me? I was acting totalling out of character. I had never had that kind of confidence around girls before, except maybe Bella, but that was because I had loved her; things had just been natural with her.

The whole walk home all I could do was thing about Charlotte. Her smile and her wondrous chocolate eyes filled my mind and I smiled the whole way. Things were really on the up. I just hoped that Charlotte was here to stay and not just visiting as I had the feeling I needed to see a lot more of her.

I got home, scoffed a sandwich, 2 apples and a boiled egg and headed down to my garage.

Unusually I put the radio on and turned up the volume, singing along happily and working on my motorbike.

Bella's sat in the corner, untouched since that last time she had ridden it. She had told me to sell it and keep the money. It was her 'leaving present' to me and she reminded me that she doubted she would ever return to use it again.

It was weird to think of Bella, because for the first time in ages, it didn't hurt. Charlotte's face popped into my head and then she was the only thing I thought about.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. even if you hate it, i'd love to know. **

**SM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought i'd post two chapters so you can tell me what you think, Please R&R**

**Enjoy**

**SM**

Charlotte's POV

If I hadn't promised Aunt Sue to stick with the girls, I would have followed Jake; where ever he was going. I'd barely said two words to the guy and I felt like I had known him all my life. On the other hand, I hated these girls already. I knew it was crazy to think there could possibly be anything between Jake and I, but maybe living here wouldn't be as bad as I had thought first thought. After all, by the looks of him, he was way older then me, and completely out of my league.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? I hear there's this great new film on in Port Angeles," Lucy asked, back at her house. We were all sat upstairs in her room, chatting and listening to music. One of the girls, Sara, had been asking me about where I came from. She was nice enough to take an interest (but not much), the others however, we simply interested in themselves and how they looked.

"I thought we were going to the Beach party," I said. I really wanted to speak to Jake more.

"Oh God, no! You have a few things to learn to survive around here," Lucy laughed, completely belittling me, "do you have any idea the kind of people that go to those parties? Hell no," she said as if she was above all of them.

"Yes actually," I spoke up. I wasn't letting her walk over me, "That Jake apparently goes, and Aunt Sue and Leah and Seth too," I remembered Sue saying something about it this morning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're living with Sue Clearwater. She's always with that lot," she smirked but didn't apologise. I needed to get away from these bitches before I slapped one of them; or all of them. I was clearly with the plastic girls that believed they were god's gift. What a load of egos.

"Well thanks for the great morning," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I stood. I received a few death stares from Lucy and Sophie, for my trouble, "But I've got things to do. See you soon," I called as I walked out of the door, quite prepared to go back in and scream as I heard them immediately begin whispering about me. I stormed down the stairs in a truly fowl mood, who the hell did they think they were?

It was weird over here. Coming from a small country village in England, the size of the towns over here was mind-blowing. This apparently was the Seattle reservation; La Push. Or at least that's where I thought I was. It was all strange over here and it didn't help that we had gone from Sue's place to the beach then to here. I was going to have trouble finding my way back without going to the beach first and then to Sue's but it didn't really want to be walking for that long. Although I wasn't cold, if I couldn't find my way back I was going to be lost for a while.

Sue was being so nice to me, I really didn't want to bother her. Although she wasn't my actual aunt, she was as good as. My mum had died a year ago, and after my Dad had run out just after she had gotten sick, I didn't have any other family. Sue, having been my mum's best friend since they were kids, had phoned and offered me a place to live. It was really just until I went to college and could fend for myself, even though she had said I could live there for as along as I wanted. It was good that I got on with Leah and Seth, her two children. I was hesitant to share Leah's room in case she didn't want me to, but she had been fine up until now.

I'd been walking for about an hour and a half and was completely lost. Clearly I had headed in the wrong direction as nothing was looking familiar. I kept walking for a little longer, hoping I would at least come across a house so I could ask for help. I finally did, and it was a little shabby looking house with a little garage set apart from the main building. There was a white car parked outside. I heard loud music coming from the garage so decided that someone must have been there. I walked up to the door and opened it gently. Inside I saw a familiar figure crouched on the floor next to a shiny motorbike. He couldn't have heard me open the door because he didn't turn around.

He had a dark blue to on now but it was covered in black, grease marks. I lent against the door frame watching him work. I was fascinated to watch his hands working away with the tiny bike parts. It was surprising he could do it as his hands were so big.

Being around him like this felt strange. There was something about him that seemed more animal like then human; a really natural side to him. Maybe it came from living out in the woods like this. I wasn't sure, but I knew that I really liked him; there was something about him that drew me to him; some force bigger then the world itself.

I coughed to let him know I was there. He turned around slowly, a big grin on him face, almost like he knew I was there. If he had, he hadn't shown it.

"Hey Charlotte. What are you doing here?" his voice was full and strong and I nearly collapsed.

"I-I- I was walking from Lucy's and trying to get to Sue Clearwater's. I got a bit lost. You wouldn't be able to point me in the right direction would you?" I asked, keeping my eyes off his so I would get caught in his gaze and pass out.

"Sure sure. I'll give you a lift if you like? I need to pop over there anyway." He smiled and I couldn't help myself. I looked into his eyes and immediately went dizzy. What was happening to me? I wasn't usually like this. Granted, he was incredibly beautiful, God like in his own way, but this was ridiculous. He seemed to notice something was up and stepped towards me until he was standing right in front of me.

"Breathe," he said softly. I began breathing again and I didn't feel so dizzy. That had to be the first time that had ever happened to me. What was it about Jake?

"Thanks," I blushed again, getting my breath back. We stood there for a few moments until I was ok and he led me outside.

"Do you wanna jump in the car and I'll be right there," he left me to go back into the garage. I walked up to the door and opened it, about to climb in when I noticed it was the drivers side.

"Bloody American's," I huffed and when to the other side. As if my adjustment wasn't hard enough as it was, they had to drive on the other side of the road. My driving was atrocious at the best of time, let alone when I now had to think about staying on the wrong side; or the right side, which ever it was.

"So, why do you need to go to Sue's?" he asked as he drove.

"I'm living with her until I go to college. My mum died a year ago and I have no other family. Sue and My mum were best friends since they were tiny. My mum moved to England 20 years ago and had me. When my mum moved, she had never expected to get pregnant and end up having me, but life have always been great. She always said she never regretted it, even if we hardly ever saw my father, to say he was supposed to live with us. I always reckoned he was just looking for an excuse to leave when he ran out, saying it was because he couldn't cope with mum's illness. It was only 2 months after she was diagnosed with cancer that she died…" I stopped myself. Here I was giving my life story to a stranger and boring him to death.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away then," I laughed, biting my bottom lip.

"It's fine, talk away. I could listen to you all day. I love your accent by the way," he said. I nearly stopped breathing again.

"Thanks," was all I could manage.

We pulled up at Sue's and found her in the kitchen with a man in a wheel chair. It must be Billy Black; Sue was always talking about him. Then it clicked; he must be Jake's Dad; after all,they had the same last name.

"You must be Charlotte Brown," Billy said turning to me,

"You must be Billy Black," I said with a smile

"Nice to meet you, I take it you've met my son, Jacob?" I remembered my earlier fainting spell and blushed. Before I could say anything Billy spoke again,

"Don't worry, he has that effect on lots of people," he, Sue and Jake laughed, but I could only darken my shade of red. They finally stopped and I walked into the lounge. Jake followed and he sat next to me on the couch; he sat very close to me. The skin on his arm brushed mine and I noticed how warm he was. He must have been at least one hundred. Surly he'd be dead being that hot. Unless he was… no that was stupid, he couldn't have been. Apparently, he noticed the same.

"Wow, you're warm. Are you feeling ok? You feel like you have a fever,"

"No it's just the embarrassment," I explained, laughing. He didn't seem convinced so I changed the subject.

"I wished I could have followed you at the beach. One minute longer with them this afternoon and I was going to smack them. They need to get over them selves," I growled. It was people like them that made me really angry.

"You were going to smack them?" he seemed shocked I would even consider using physical violence, but the thought that I would seemed to please him, "you're my kind of girl." As soon as the words were out, he seemed to realise what he had said.

"What I mean is-"

"Chill," I said before he exploded, "I know what you mean. And yes, I could take you on any day," I joked and to prove my point I thumped him hard on the arm, using slightly more of my strength then I usually would have.

"Ouch," he said loudly rubbing his arm with a worried and confused look on his face. My fist hurt which put the same look on my face. That had felt like what it used to feel like when I hit people. Since my change 5 years ago, I tended to do more damage to the person I hit and I never usually felt it. This time, we both felt it and neither of us were happy about.


	3. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i have had 194 hits so far and no reviews! please please let me know what you think else i wont spend my time writing it if no one wants to read it. **

**please please its all i ask!**

**SM**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Next chapter people. Warning, STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**Enjoy.**

**SM**

* * *

**J POV**

Billy wheeled in with Sue behind him.

"What happened?" he looked worriedly at me, seeing me rubbing my upper arm.

"She hit me…and I felt it," I stared right at her and that made both Sue and Billy do that same thing. This was bad.

"What?" she smiled trying to lighten the mood but we all kept our eyes on her, unblinking.

"There's only one way I could have felt that and that would be if you were…" I trailed off, astonishing myself with the idea. Surely she couldn't be like us, could she?

"Shit!" something seemed to click in her head, "Shit! Double Shit! You're a werewolf!" She paled.

"Well so are you," I said, beginning to feel weird in this situation.

"How can _you_ be? There aren't any Vampires around here, The Cullens left and I couldn't find any others around here," she said.

"Wait, Charlotte, you're a werewolf? As in phasing into a big hairy monster werewolf?" Sue piped up, "Why didn't you say something?"

"We'll I didn't know any existed around here. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi Sue, by the way I turn into a hairy dog every now and again, like the ancient Quileutes, so I'm sorry if I moult all over the couch!'" she was getting really fired up now, and beginning to shake. I wasn't about to let her phase right here in the lounge; I had to do something. I thought on my feet and went for the first thing that popped in my head. I wasn't necessarily sure if it would clam her but it would take her mind off her anger. I took her face in my hands and brought my lips down to hers, kissing her softly. It seemed to work so I pulled away and her face was even paler then before.

"Breathe, Pup," I smiled.

"Don't you dare call me-" she defended.

"Joking," I laughed and it seemed to release the tension in the room. We all went quite taking it all in.

"I didn't realise there were wolves in England," I said interested.

"I was the only one in my area. I've never met another before, but where there are Vampires, there are wolves."

"The others and going to freak," I smiled, getting excited for them.

"There are more of you here?" she asked shocked.

"We're a pack here. 40 wolves and then the families that know about it," I said proudly.

"Seriously! 40 wolves! Wow that amazing. I didn't realise there would be that many," she was smiling too now. Then she remembered Sue and Billy.

"You know about this right?" she asked.

"Honey, Seth and Leah are wolves too," she said quietly, taking in the fact that we had found another wolf, and an English one.

"This is too much, I need some air," she said and walked outside. I followed her to make sure she was ok.

"I don't need you to follow me," she said without looking at me and took off, jogging down the road.

I walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Billy and Sue had returned to.

"Come on Dad, we need to set up for tonight," I said remembering the party.

"You couldn't give me a life too cold you? I said I'd help your dad. Where's Charlotte? She said seeing I'd come in alone.

"She went for a run," I said, "sure, I'll give you a lift," I pushed Billy out the door and helped him into the car.

"Well this has been a crazy afternoon so far," Billy said as I drove.

"I can't believe I didn't know," Sue said still shocked.

"I can't believe I didn't realise. I knew there was something different about her." I was angry I hadn't been able to work it out earlier.

"None of us knew so don't get into a flap about it. We know now. When we get home you'll have to go and see if you can find her. We don't want her getting lost," Billy said thinking practically as usual.

"She's not going to want to see me. She thinks I'm crowding her," I said.

"Jake, just do it. See if you can link with her when you phase." No one spoke after that. We got home and I took off my shoes and shirt after helping Billy out of the car and took off my jeans when I was in the surrounding woods, putting them in my leg strap. Before I took another step I phase and was greeted with a conversation by Embry and Charlotte.

"Jake, that you?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. You've met Charlotte then? Where are your Charlotte?" I asked.

"You know her?" Embry sounded slightly angry.

"She's living with Sue. We only just found out about her, so I wasn't keeping anything from you. Seriously Charlotte, where are you?" I needed to find her. She had gone, obviously having changed back.

"Dammit, I need to find her," I was about to phase back to tell Sue I couldn't find her when something caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw a huge, chocolate wolf walking towards me.

"Charlotte?" I called in my head but there was nothing.

The shewolf walked over and sat directly in front of me. I knew then, looking into her eyes, that it was her. Even like this she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

She dropped her head and s sort of smile crept in the corner of her mouth. I realised she could hear my thought. Then why can't I hear yours?

"Because I don't want you to," she thought at me.

"But how can you do that? Just stop people linking with you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Remember, I've never come across another wolf before. It's not that hard to do though."

"Well, we've all been trying since we first turned and none of us can do it."

"Like I said, I don't know," she thought and stood up, trotting past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked. It was annoying me that I was right next to her and I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Sue wanted to know where I was right? Come on," she said. I noticed a leg strap, similar to mine, around her hind leg and it held her vest and jeans.

She was facing away from me; I blinked, and she was a beautifully naked woman standing about 2 meters away from me, stepping into her jeans. I did the same, changing back and pulling my jeans on, but couldn't take my eyes off her. She slid her top on; oddly without the bra she was wearing before, and turned to me. She, apparently, could care less that I had just seen her completely naked. Granted it was only the back of her, but it was enough. She was perfect. Even more perfect then I thought possible. The look in my eyes told her exactly what I was thinking and she blushed, turning away and walking to the house.

As soon as we walking in the house, we were given tasks to help with tonight. With Sam and Emily sorting out the food, Sue and her children doing the drink, Charlotte and I were sent to the beach to set up down there. On our way there, we found a pile of fallen trees, the old trunks making great seats; we picked them up and carried on to first beach. Even though I knew she was a wolf and so would be just as strong as me, it was still a shock to see someone as slight as Charlotte carrying 4 huge tree trunks with such ease. We just reached the beach, able to see Paul Embry and Quil there setting up as well, when one of them smelt her. They looked up and were all shocked to see her carrying 4 dead trees.

We set them down when we got there and she looked at them shyly.

"Hi," she said.

"You must be Charlotte. I'm Embry," he said stepping forward, "this is Paul, Quil and Jared," he pointed to each in turn.

"You're not seriously a Wolf," Jared piped up. To prove the point, Charlotte picked up a tree and threw it at him. He caught it and dropped it on the floor; the point made. She smiled to herself and I seemed to be the only one whole noticed it.

"Let's get this place set up then," Paul said grabbing a log and arranging it around the soon-to-be-lit fire.

Just as the party started, those that had been setting up left to change. It wasn't a black tie occasion but it was a celebration and people liked to make an effort.

I dropped Charlotte and Sue off to get ready and I zipped home to shower and change. I threw on a decent pair of jeans and a button down, black shirt and returned to Sue's.

I was awe struck when I saw Charlotte walk out. She wore a long, white, summery skirt and a pale yellow scoop neck top. It sat just off her slender shoulders making my stomach flutter. I felt like a little boy just before his first kiss with someone of the opposite sex that wasn't my mom. Again it wrapped arounf her flatteringly, but all I could do was remember the way she looked without clothes and wonder what she looked like from the front. Again, she didn't wear a bra, but her breasts were so pert and full, she really didn't need one.

I was about to make a comment about her needing a jacket with how cold it got at night when I remembered that she ran at one-oh-six, just over a degree warmer then me.

She slipped into the passenger seat that Sue offered her and stared at her hands in her lap. I was never more aware of anyone in my life.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. The food was cooked and people were diving in. if there was one thing I knew about werewolves was that we ate huge amounts and Charlotte was no different.

I stuck to Charlotte the whole night; I couldn't stand to be away from her. We shared a log near enough to the fire but very slightly set apart from the big, main group of people.

"So is basically everyone here a werewolf?" she asked as we sat on the sand leaning against the log.

"Yep, you and Leah are the only girls so everyone who is twice the size of everyone else is a wolf."

She gazed around at all the people. As of yet it wasn't common knowledge that Charlotte was a Wolf too so most of the people didn't draw attention to it. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. she was just so tempting, all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her for the rest of my life.

"How is it that you can each as much as you have and now gain any weight?" I asked, really curiously.

"The same why you do," she laughed at the stupidity of my question; the truth was I just wanted to hear her speak.

"Yes but Sam, our alpha, has us all running perimeters all day," I said.

"Well apart from what I burn off just heating myself, I run too. Back at home, I used to do the same things you all do, running a lot to keep the locals safe. I may have been the only one, but I knew the purpose of us. My mum used to tell me the Quileutes stories when I was a child. She never knew they were real, but after I settled down after I first changed, we sort of figured out what I was. My mum was so good with everything. She helped me so much; I just wished I could have done as much to help her. She said I did because I kept the village and the county safe from the vampires, but I wanted to help her get better when she got cancer you know?"

"Yeah, but how many Vampires were there over there? Were the 'vegetarians' like we had here?"

"No, they were full on human hunting evil sons of a bitch. I trailed quite a few and kept tabs on them but I couldn't go chasing them through the country. I need to keep me the people safe so I only attacked those that attacked me," I couldn't believe she was telling me that she actually killed them. She could have been seriously hurt, if not killed. I was over whelmed with a sense of protectiveness like I had never felt before.

"You could have been killed," I said, not approving at all, "its bad enough for us but you didn't even had a pack to protect you."

"Oh shut up Jake; don't start with that bullshit. I'm not dead am I? And if you really feel obliged to you can keep an eye on my now. Just don't go and get all patriarchal on me now; I had hoped at least you weren't." she shook her head and turned away from me. I reached for her chin to turn her head back to mine but she slapped my hand away and stood up, walking towards the drink table.

Naturally I followed.

She picked up a bottle of beer from the ice box, open it with her bare hand, and downed half of it in one go.

"I just want to protect you so I don't lose you." I said trying to apologise. She turned to me, not in the slightest.

"I've been looking out for myself all my life Jake, way before you turned up, and I've not done a bad job. And for the record, you can't lose something you don't have," she turned away and walked off towards Claire, who was insisting on a piggy back ride from Quil.

* * *

**Now, please review! Thankyou **


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LEMONISH!! read with care, i did rate it with this warning!**

**I did not enjoy writing this at all so do not EVER expect me to write anything like this again. **

**i have more interesting things to add in now so nothing this gushy ever! more action. **

**Let me know what you think enyway and thankyou to those who review. **

**SM**

* * *

For the next hour all I could do was think about him. I may have been a bit harsh; after all he was saying it because he cared. I just wished I knew why I felt the way I did around him. It was like as soon as he was around, gravity shifted and he was the centre of my world. I'd only known the guy a few hours and I felt like I couldn't live without him. It wasn't like a dependence thing; it was just like he was the missing piece I hadn't known I'd lost.

Another thing I hated was how deep and serious thing were. I'd had boyfriends before but I knew right from this moment that this was something different. Was it true love? Was it all just part of an elaborate plan that I end up with Jake? Was me moving here what needed to happen? If so why did mum have to die? Surely a better way to get me over here would have been for us both to move over here. It had, after all, been her home as a child and into early adulthood.

I had another drink for confidence and walked back over to him. He had his back to me but he knew I was behind him. I stepped right up to him and stretched up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Don't turn around, please just listen," I asked quietly, and he stayed as he was. This was going to be easier to say if there wasn't the chance of me getting caught in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about before. I was out of line; I know that. I understand it's only because you care but it just scared me a bit. I'm not used to being protected like you seem to need to and it just unnerves me. I-" but I couldn't say any more as he turned quickly and held me in his arm, tightly against his body. I reached into his eyes and search for the words he couldn't seem to get out.

"You don't ever need to apologise to me, no matter what you do," his voice was husky and breathy and his eyes filled with a mixture of lust and love. He desired not only my body but my soul too.

I looked at him, preparing my body for the kiss I was sure would stop my heart like before, but he didn't. We just stood there looking at each other. As the seconds ticked by, and everyone around us disappeared into a blur, I became inpatient. I wanted his soft, warm lips on mine; I needed them. He saw this in my eyes and smiled. I didn't kiss me; some sick plan to keep me waiting. Had I not needed him as much as I did, I knew I would have hated him for it. I knew he wanted me as much as I did him but his control was unbelievable.

"Jake, come on," I all but moaned it, getting hot and lustful from the way his eyes looked over me in awe. Then he let me go; I fell to the ground with a bump, breathing hard, my skin flushed. I loved the way he made me feel but at the same time, it made me need him more.

We were back by our log from before and I shifted slightly so I was leaning against it. He can and sat next to me, pulling me against him so I leant with my back to him. I was warmer then normal and he knew it was because of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I wondered how anyone, who wasn't another wolf, could stand to be against him and not get heat stroke.

"You're evil," I said, recovered.

"I know," he growled in my ear and I tried to ignore him.

"I can't wait to kick you ass tomorrow," I said confidently.

"What?"

"When we fight because you've tipped me over the edge like you nearly did just now," I said smiling, "I'll kick your ass and humiliate you in front of your whole pack."

"Sure sure," he said, sarcastically.

"And the only way you wont have you ass whooped by a girl is if you actually kiss me next time."

"I'll keep that in mind. The last girl that hit me broke her hand on my jaw, by the way,"

"Ha, what did you do to her?" I laughed at the thought of explaining why his head was harder then rock.

"I kissed her," he said indifferently. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you that bad?" I joked.

"Would you like me to tell you or show you and you can make up your own mind." He turned my face around to him and I all but moulded myself against him. Just as out lips were millimetres apart, there was a cough from behind me.

"Jake, Charlotte, Are you going home at all?" I turned to look high into the eyes of a huge guy, only just bigger then Jake. I guessed it to be Sam and I was right.

"Ah, Sam," Jake said looking around us. We were the only ones left on the beach expect for Sam. I couldn't believe I had been so enveloped by him that I hadn't noticed. Sam laughed and turned to walk up the beach. He was headed towards woman I guessed to be Emily. he linked arms with her and they walked away.

The fire was all but out, emitting a soft glow that illuminated Jake's face, making him look more godlyer now then before.

"We should get going," I said standing. For the fun of it and because I could, I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him up to his feet. He was shocked and almost weirded out, but he smiled none the less.

I headed up the beach with my flip-flops in one hand and held my skirt out of the way with the other. The next moment, I was in his arms and he was carrying me to the car.

"By the way, this is the Rabbit," he whispered in my ear as he placed me in the front seat and closed the door.

I was almost sure I dozed on the drive back, but I was awake when we got there. He walked me to the door and waited for me to unlock it. The others must have got back ages ago and already gone to bed.

I turned back to him, leaving the door swing gently open.

"I had a great day. Thanks," I yawned, sleepily.

"Me too. Sleep well," he said and leant forward, kissing my forehead. I would have preferred it to be on the lips but I was honestly too tired to protest.

Seeing him turn away from me seemed to open a little reserve of energy somewhere. I stepped foreword pulling his shoulder round, and pushed my lips against his.

His arms curled around my waist and he pulled me up off the ground, stepping toward the wall of the house. He crushed me against the wall, kissing me with so mush passion my head nearly exploded. He took his lips from mine and I breathed heavily as he began kissing from the end of my shoulder, all the way up my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and it spurred him along.

He buried his head in my hair until I needed his lips again and grabbed his face, pulling it back to mine. I wasn't gentle, you couldn't be with a wolf, and he slowly realised he didn't have to be so gentle with me. His hands cupped my hips and he pulled me to him. I had wild visions of him taking me there against the wall. We both seemed to have just enough control to stop us going just that little bit too far, but only just. After all we still had all our clothes on.

I unhooked my legs from around his waist and held him against me. Suddenly his hot hand pushed between my thighs and I moaned louder then I wanted to. All he did was hold it there but it was enough to drive me crazy. Both of us were breathing heavily and he continued to kiss my neck, making me shiver every time his teeth scraped my skin.

Gradually we slowed, our kisses moving slowly from fevered to loving. He took his hand away and I couldn't help but moan against his mouth. We stopped kissing and he rested his head on my shoulder, still pressing himself against me. We breathed heavily. I for one couldn't believe what had just happened but was I too incapacitated to make much sense of anything.

I slid down the wall, crumbling to a heap on the floor; my legs not able to hold me up anymore. He turned, leaning his back against the house. After a few minutes, I had the strength to stand and took his hand in mine.

"Good Night," I whispered and stumbled into the house. Closing the door behind me, I crawled up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, trying not to wake Leah. I couldn't move; I simply fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

**Awful wasn't it! anyway, action in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**SM and please review now :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yep, i thought i'd post another chappie. Don't know whosse going to read it but it gives me somehting to do. Hope you like, pleassde R&R.**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I slept so soundly I wondered whether I would ever wake up. Things were so perfect I wondered if it was a dream and pondered over whether I actually wanted to wake up. The only thing missing from my personal heaven was Jacob so I decided I had to move. The plan was to ease gently back into consciousness, but Leah seemed to have other ideas.

"Come on, wake up. You've been asleep for way to long now move your butt," she shoved me repeatedly.

"Go away, Leah," I groaned, pulling the covers higher over my head.

"You try. I've had my shot, next time, do it yourself," I wondered who on earth she could be talking when I heard them speak.

"Thanks Leah. Can you leave us, we won't ruin you room, I promise," he said, smoothly and it sent a shiver down my spine. I huge smile crept along my face but I didn't move. I felt him sit next to my feet and then pause. All of a sudden, the covers were thrown off and I curled myself in a tight ball, squeezing my eyes shut. I had managed to half consciously, take my skirt and top of and throw on my white, pyjama vest but I didn't remember doing it. He ran a soft, warm hand along the edge of my very boring, white knickers and let his hand rest on my thigh.

"You want me to go away too?" he whispered.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Why?" he almost sounded offended.

"Because I look like crap; because I'm lying here in my boring knickers and a vest; and because I want to sleep. Now go away," I mumbled onto the mattress.

"Knickers? I like that." He laughed.

"Well, I'd call them pants but you stupid Americans would think I was on about trousers."

"Ooo, that hurt," he winced and rolled me over.

"Get up; now! You look fine, yesterday I saw you naked and you didn't care and you've been sleeping forever, now move it. Lunch will go stale otherwise." He stood up and walked over to my still full suitcase, pulling out a short denim skirt and a beige long sleeved top and throwing them at me.

"I need a bra too," I said not amused but sitting up. He squirmed, uncomfortable with actually touching my bras and I loved it. He picked out a simple black one with pink straps and walked it over to me, not holding it to closely to himself.

"Need any help with it?" he smiled cheekily. I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out. I'll meet you downstairs."

"But -"

"Go!" I pushed him out the door and jumped in the shower. That was one thing I loved about Leah's room was that it was ensuite, with a shower, toilet and sink in the little room.

I finally met him downstairs and he was relieved to see me. Leah had jumped at the chance of being able to talk to him. She had mobbed him with questions about me, confirming that I was indeed another female Werewolf. She gave me a huge hug as she walked out the door and I was left alone with him.

"You shouldn't assume that I want to go to lunch with you, you know,"

"Well do you?" he grinned.

"That's not the point –" I began but he cut me off.

"Come on before the food goes off; you took ages in the shower," we walked out to the Rabbit and I noticed a cardboard box full of food on the back seat as I climbed in.

We drove through the tress, for what seemed like ages, down what was more of a track then a road. We reached a clearing at the end of it and Jake cut the engine.

"Here we are."

We climbed out and I set down a blanket on a patch of short grass as Jake retrieved the box of food.

"I've got a bit of everything so take your pick," he motioned to the box and began pulling everything out. He really did have everything. There were sandwiches, crisps, chocolate, cake, pastries, fruit, and several different kinds of drink. I picked out a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple. I took one bite of the sandwich and my mouth was filled with the most amazing taste ever. I finished my mouthful and swallowed.

"Wow, this is the best sarine ever!" I said completely amazed, "what did you do to it?"

"Sarnie? Oh its Billy's special sauce. I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile and a chuckle, " what the hell is a sarnie?" he added. I laughed at his awkwardness with the word.

"It's short for sandwich," I chuckled, taking another bite.

We continued to eat, mostly in silence. I shocked myself at how much I was able to put down; there wasn't much left by the time we were both finished. Feeling thoroughly stuffed, I lay back on the blanket and closed my eyes. I was so content I didn't think things could get any more perfect; they did.

I heard Jacob shift and I became aware of him lying right alongside me. I turned my head to him and opened my eyes.

His lips came over mine and I felt his tongue asking for permission. I opened my lips more and I was filled with the taste of him. It was amazing; I'd only known the guy 24 hours and I honestly felt like I'd known him all my life. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I pulled my face away and looked at him. I was so shocked by what I saw in his eyes that I almost screamed.

Love; he was drowning in it. I hated it immediately, knowing what it did to people. My rational side took over and I stood up quickly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, following me to the car.

"It's too fast, Jake," I said not looking at him, "please can you take me home now?"

"Hang on, you weren't like this last night," he reminded me and I thought about what had happened. I couldn't deny that it made me feel amazing, but it was too much; I shouldn't have let it get like that.

"I was drinking and we hardly know each other. I'm not looking for this sort of thing, I just want to go to high school and get into college," I turned to him, "please understand that and just take me home," I asked, pleading with my eyes feeling really vulnerable.

"Fine," he said with an obviously bitter edge to his voice. Just at that moment, the phone Sue had given me that morning began shrilling in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Charlotte? There are some people here to see you,"

"What? Who?"

"They said it's a surprise. Why don't you come home and see," I heard Sue smile before she put the phone down. Who the hell would be here to see me? I didn't know anyone over here.

Neither of us spoke on the way back to Sue's. I was out of the car before he even turned it off. I walked in the house and Sue called,

"We're in the Kitchen,"

I headed towards them and was made speechless by who I saw.

"Hello, stranger," my best friend, Sophie beamed at me.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked running up and hugging her tightly.

"We thought we'd come and say hi. It's been a whole month after all and you didn't call yesterday." She smiled and I had to hug her again. The other person standing was not someone I had ever been expecting to see.

Nick, my boyfriend of two years until I had moved over here, stood leaning against the counter. I was shocked and a little worried.

"Come here, you," he said holding his arms out. I didn't really want to see him but I couldn't be rude. I walked over and he crushed me in his arms, against his chest.

"Still as warm as ever," he whispered in my ear. Sophie and he were the only people other then my mum that had known about my phasing habits. I tried to pull away but he misread my intentions and bought his lips down, hard on mine. It was at that very moment that Jake walked into the room.

I knew Nick realised he was there but seemed in no hurry to stop kissing me, no matter how much I protested. Every time I struggled to get away from him, he took it the wrong way and held me tighter.

Jake coughed and Sophie decided to introduce herself; I heard her walk over to him.

"Hi, I'm Sophie; official best friend," she giggled.

"Jacob Black," was all he said and I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back.

"Would you two cut it out already, or get a room," Sophie said, "We have a visitor; a very gorgeous Jacob Black that doesn't really want to watch the two of you playing tonsil hockey." She giggled again. Trust Sophie to be blunt and up front. Nick finally seemed to get the picture and pulled away, releasing me from his grip. It was true that I could have forcefully pushed myself away from him easily, but I always swore never to use my strengths against my friends or family.

"Idiot," I gave him a shove, and went to the fridge. I really couldn't look at Jake but I knew he was still watching me.

"I'm Nick," he said walking over to Jake, "Charlotte's boyfriend."

"No you're not, not anymore." I corrected turning to him and I was caught by Jake's eyes. The pure emotions running through them caught me and I completely forget how I had felt about him 10 minutes ago. It never happened; all I could do was stand there. I started feeling lightheaded again and felt my legs go weak. Immediately he was in front of me and he held my arms.

"Breathe," he said and I inhaled, deeply.

"Wow," I heard Sophie say quietly, complete understanding lacing her voice.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Nick stepped next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me," I shrugged both of them off and walked toward Sophie.

"I need to go for a walk," I said as I passed her and headed for the door.


End file.
